Plasma processing apparatuses are used to process substrates by techniques including etching, physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), ion implantation, and resist removal. One type of plasma processing apparatus used in plasma processing includes a reaction chamber containing upper and lower electrodes. An electric field is established between the electrodes to excite a process gas into the plasma state to process substrates in the reaction chamber.